Baby Con an Alternate Version
by Fire Redhead
Summary: This time Starscream is the victim of being Sparkling-ified.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok…I've had this story stashed away in my computer for God knows how long and decided to go ahead and share it with my readers. This was my other option to "Baby Con" but I abandoned it. NOW… I can't promise this will turn into a full blown story like my first Baby Con nor can I promise fast updates, BUT I figured you readers would get a kick out of this so here you go.**_

**Baby Con, the Alternate Version**

**By Fire Redhead**

It was an all out battle inside the improvised Decepticon headquarters on Earth. Megatron and his treacherous, former Second in Command, Starscream were locked in yet another fight for the right to lead the Decepticons. Thus far the score was stacked highly in Megatron's favor with no wins for Starscream and a whole string of humiliating defeats for the SIC. But, true to his nature, the tenacious Seeker refused to accept defeat. He was utterly convinced of his destiny and would never stop until it was achieved.

Megatron snarled, swinging his battle swords in intricate swipes, trying to deliver a blow that would end the traitor once and for all. Somehow he'd come back from every "termination" and Megatron still didn't know how. Starscream ducked agilely and jetted around his former leader to gain an angle. Megatron wheeled fast, sword just nicking the top crest of Starscream's helmet.

"**You're a fool if you think you can defeat me Starscream!"** the warlord growled, **"So many pitiful attempts, I thought by now you'd learn you cannot conquer the unconquerable!"**

"**Says you Megatron! Every leader falls and you will be NO exception once I'm done with you!"** Starscream rasped, flying around him.

The Seeker fired repeatedly at the Decepticon leader, trying to get a clear shot of his Spark Chamber. However, Megatron was skillfully parrying any shots aimed at his chest. Suddenly, the Seeker saw an opening and dove at Megatron. Magenta hit silver with crushing force as Megatron accidentally released his sword. The huge weapon slid noisily across the stone floor and in an instant Starscream snatched it up. He arced around to face Megatron again.

"**So how do you feel now that you are helpless Megatron?" **Starscream taunted, leveling the sword.

"**Helpless?"** the warlord spat, **"You truly **_**are**_** delusional to believe that I am helpless."**

Megatron leveled his hefty arm gun at the Seeker.

"**I know your energy levels are low, Megatron."** Starscream mentioned with narrow optics, **"Firing that will only—" **

BOOM!

Starscream narrowly missed a hit to his chest.

"…**it will only make me feel better."** Megatron finished the sentence.

Starscream swooped around fast, sword raised for a blow but suddenly Megatron leaped up and kicked him hard in the shoulder. The Seeker, thrown completely off balance, spun sideways and hit the electro-magnetic beam that helped power the base. The Seeker's optics shot open as he screamed at an audio-shattering decibel. Megatron watched Starscream's pain with smug satisfaction.

Suddenly the pinkish light began to glow blue and eventually mixed to purple. A flash of light made Megatron's optics offline to shield them from the intensity.

He heard his sword clang on the floor.

When his optics rebooted the room was dark. The electromagnetic field had overloaded and shut down. And what was odd was Megatron didn't see Starscream anywhere. The warlord went on the defensive, waiting for the wily traitor to pounce from the shadows.

A squeak caught his attention just below the electromagnetic generator. Megatron directed his arm cannon at the sound. As he stared down the barrel of his weapon he suddenly caught sight of the source. The warlord lowered his arm, his optics cocked at a puzzled angle.

"**What in the name of the All Spark?"** he hissed upon seeing a tiny magenta, gray, and black-colored Sparkling with large, red optics, and two stubby wings budding from his back. There was no doubt it was Starscream, but a Sparkling version of him.

_**How in Cybertron had THAT happened?**_

"**Lord Megatron!"** Lugnut came thundering in, **"Are you all right?"**

"**Of course I am you fool."** Megatron groused.

His loyal minion was bristling his weaponry, **"Where is that traitor Starscream? I'll blow him into…"**

"**No need Lugnut."** the silver leader smirked forebodingly. **"I believe his fate is sealed."**

As Megatron took a step forward Lugnut looked down to where his leader's optics were directed.

The single optic blinked, **"That's **_**HIM**_**?"**

Megatron nodded; that same dark smirk on his face.

"**Oh-HO."** Lugnut agreed with his master.

The Sparkling rubbed the outer lenses of his optics and blinked rapidly. He looked like he'd just awakened from recharge. Suddenly the darkest shadow imaginable engulfed him. Optics wide, Sparkling Starscream slowly looked up at the pair of terrifying giants looming over him. His mouth opened, chin quivering as terror stole his voice.

Megatron put a hand to his audio as if trying to hear a noise, **"What's that Starscream? No snide comments? No threat to end my existence?"**

The little Seeklet was silently shaking like an aspen leaf in the breeze.

Megatron's smile was that of grim satisfaction, **"No? Going to spring an oil leak instead I suppose, hmm?"**

Little Starscream's optics were brimming with lubricant as he suddenly sprang to his feet and ran down the nearest passage as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

"**You always **_**were**_** a little coward weren't you Starscream?"** Megatron called after him.

"**Shall I crush him Megatron?"** Lugnut offered.

The warlord held up a hand, **"No. He is no threat to any of us now. I will deal with him though. After all, he WAS my Second in Command."**

"**Of…of course glorious Megatron. As you command."**

With that Megatron marched briskly after the fleeing Sparkling, an almost giddy bounce to his step.

_**How fitting for Starscream to suffer such a humiliating indignity**_. _**Initially he would've just offlined him and would've been done with it, but this fate was much better than a quick termination.**_

Little Starscream was indeed fast, but Megatron's phenomenal strides soon overtook him. With a swift scoop of his hand the warlord seized the terrified Seeklet and made his way to the mine's main exit. Starscream kicked and struggled, squeaking plaintively as he tried to free himself from the tyrant's grip.

Megatron smirked at the Seeklet whom had once been the biggest shard in his armor, **"Yes…I believe your final disgrace shall be to go offline at the hands of some feeble organic."**

"**No!"** the Sparkling cried scratching at the fingers clenching him.

But his baby claws could do little against the Decepticon's impregnable armor. Megatron reached the same stone ledge Lugnut and Blitzwing had disposed of Starscream so many times before and stared down at the river below a moment. A sinister smirk continued to lift his mouth plates.

"**Well this is **_**it**_** you traitorous little nuisance. I will finally be rid of you."**

Starscream continued to squirm in his grasp.

The Decepticon leader suddenly opened his hand to drop him, but the Sparkling clung to his hand with a shriek. Megatron shook his hand but the Seeklet hung on for dear life.

"**Still persistent I see."** Megatron mention as he rearranged the Sparkling into his hand again. **"There's something I've always wondered Starscream. Were you born to fly…or did that ability come later?"**

Suddenly Megatron's fingers flicked sharply, casting the Sparkling from his hand like a marble. As he fell, Starscream tried with desperation to fly, but he met the river with a meager splash instead.

Megatron gazed over the ledge a moment as the ripples faded with the current, **"Hmm. It must've come **_**later**_** then."**

…

Luckily for Starscream Cybertronians didn't need oxygen to survive. The river pushed him downstream a couple miles before he managed to claw his way to shore. He was shaking as his core temperature was brought low by the water. The Seeklet lifted himself up. He was all covered in mud from the bank but managed to scramble away into the forest beyond.

_**He had to run or that giant silver monster would get him!**_

It was dark, it was muggy, and little Starscream was completely lost. Vegetation scraped at his metal as he clawed his way forward. Nothing looked familiar and the sounds of nocturnal creatures filled his audios. All at once he saw a pair of glowing yellowish eyes in the branches ahead of him. He stopped and froze.

_SCREEEE!_

Starscream ducked, covering his helmet as an owl swooped over his head. He let loose a squeak of fright and bolted through the woods like his life depended on it. A coyote howled somewhere in the dark. Starscream ran faster, tripping over roots and stones clumsily. The Sparkling ran for what seemed like forever when suddenly he heard the hissing and rumbling of something non-organic just ahead. For a second he thought better of it, but anything had to be better than this crazy organic forest!

When he stumbled out of the trees he discovered how wrong he was.

A loud noise and a blur of metal whizzed by him. Little Starscream skidded to a stop on a paved road.

BEEP! BEEEEP!

Starscream jumped as another metal shape sped by honking its horn loudly. He spun with panic, trying to find a way off of this scary path swarming with fast-moving, rolling machines. Another zoomed by making him stumble and fall across the centerline.

HONK! HONK!

The louder, deeper horn made him turn and his features fell with horror. A huge, brightly lit, metallic beast was barreling toward him. Fear froze him in place, making him the very embodiment of the "deer in the headlights". The semi honked repeatedly, smoke hissing from beneath its squealing tires as it tried to stop. A horrible grinding sounded as the trailer jack-knifed across the center line. The Seeklet covered his head and just before the huge semi could smash him with its bumper, it stopped. A series of horrendous sounds followed; glass shattered, metal crunched, plastic cracked, and engines hissed. And there sat the little Seeker in the middle of it all; the key stone that had caused all this chaos.

Realizing he wasn't dead or smashed, Starscream slowly uncovered his helmet and stood up in front of the imposing grill of the semi. The horrible noises kept rising and were mingled with the shouts of angered humans.

"WHAT the _HELL,_ asshole!" a man shouted.

"You nearly got us KILLED!" a woman added.

The door to the semi cracked open and the trucker shouted back almost apologetically, "I had to stop! There's some kind of robot in the road!"

"A robot?"

"Where?"

"Why didn't you just hit it? It's _just _a robot!"

The trucker's boots dropped down, "It's right in front of my truck. I don't think I hit it."

The sound of several footsteps drew closer and Starscream did the only thing a baby Cybertronian wanted to do when terribly frightened.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ he screeched at the top of his voice.

The scream was so loud the headlights of the semi shattered followed by the pained shouts of the humans as they covered their ears.

"WHAT _IS_ THAT?" someone tried to shout over the din.

No one heard the question as they were holding their assaulted ears in pain. Starscream kept up his scream for several seconds before he bolted across the scary road as fast as he could.

"There it goes!" a woman pointed to the shadowy figure.

Starscream scurried down the slope of the ditch to escape, but his foot suddenly slipped in the mud. With startled buzzes and squeaks Starscream rolled down the slope until he hit a chain link fence at the bottom. The Seeklet whimpered and sat up with mud wedged in his helmet slats. He blew air through the vents sending the mud spraying everywhere. He sniffled with static and started to cry. All he wanted was someplace warm and safe to hide from all those scary things.

Through the flicker of his optics he all at once noticed a warm yellow glow beyond the fence. He laced his claws through the links. Not far away he saw something across a stretch of road: a big building with a soft light emanating from its windows.

_**That looked like a safe place to hide…or was it?**_

"Do you see it?" a human man asked at the top of the hill.

The voices made up the Seeklet's mind as he scrambled over the fence, fell on the other side, and ran to the building just ahead.

…

_The Autobot base…_

Ratchet sat alone in his office, trying to draw up some schematics for a new med bay layout. The other Autobots were off base patrolling Detroit for trouble and he had opted to stay behind to get his work done. He always worked better in silence without young bots causing all kinds of commotion.

_[CRASH! BANG!]_

Ratchet perked his head at the sound. It sounded like something had tipped over one of the empty oil drums outside the base toward the back east wing. The medic grumbled and creakily rose to go check.

When he reached the back sliding door to the warehouse Ratchet carefully opened it and poked his head out. He saw one barrel rocking on its side but didn't see the heat signature of any organic sneaking around. It wasn't uncommon for some organic creature or human to meander by and cause some kind of commotion. But Ratchet had to be sure it wasn't something more serious.

He shrugged and was about to close the door when a pitiful squeak suddenly caught his attention. The medic looked down and his blue optics widened. There at his feet was a tiny magenta, gray, and black Sparkling covered in mud from his helmet all the way down to his chubby thruster feet. At first glance Ratchet felt a wave of pity sweep over him as well as shock at seeing a Sparkling. That is…until he noted the color scheme and the unmistakable red optics. Now, there was no doubt in Ratchet's processor _who_ this Sparkling was as it sniffled with static at him and wiped mud from under his optic.

"**OH…**_**OH NO**_**. Nononononono, NO!"** the medic shook his head in horror.

Ratchet didn't know HOW the Decepticon second had become a Sparkling but he didn't care. A Decepticon was a Decepticon no matter how big or small.

The baby Seeker peeked beyond the medic's leg at the warm, inviting lights inside the base. He smiled and toddled forward, but Ratchet's leg barred his path.

"**Uh uh! NO way Starscream! You go be someone ELSE'S problem!"**

The muddy Sparkling tried to maneuver around Ratchet's leg, but the Autobot's large foot jumped forward, touched the tiny cockpit chest, and nudged him back. The Sparkling clanked on his bottom.

"**Beat it you little pain in the exhaust!" **Ratchet snapped as he shut the door.

No sooner had Ratchet taken two steps away—

_[Ksss! Ksshh! Ksss!]_

It sounded like a dog scratching at the door. Ratchet shook his head and took a few more steps, determined to ignore the stray.

_[Ksss! Ksshh! Ksss! Ksss! Ksshh! Ksss!]_

Ratchet ground his dental plates and cracked open the door again, **"Didn't I tell you to scram?"**

Quite suddenly the muddy Sparkling slipped past his leg.

"**HEY!"** the medic whirled around to try and catch the invader, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. 

The Seeklet raced into the Autobot base and disappeared into the TV room leaving a path of mud prints.

"**No! HEY! Get back here!"** Ratchet shouted.

When the Autobot entered the living room he caught sight of the red-eyed dervish scrambling audaciously up onto their couch. Starscream took a seat, rolling over into the cushions as if he owned them and in the process got them soiled with mud. The medic growled and activated his magnets which wrapped the Sparkling in an orb of pink light. Little Starscream squeaked with protest as he dug his claws into the couch. He tried to hang on but the magnetic field ripped him off. Ratchet held the filthy Sparkling out in front of him like he was an unwanted mouse caught in the kitchen before curtly depositing him several feet from the doorstep outside.

The door banged shut behind him.

Baby Starscream blinked slowly and glanced back as the warm light was forcibly stolen away from his sight. His lower lip quivered and he wiped a fresh batch of lubricant tears from his optics. His large, wettened optics glared at the door as he pushed himself up. With tenacious determination he marched to the door, took a seat in front of it, waiting. It _would_ open again and he _would_ get inside.

…

_Hours later…_

When the rest of the Autobots returned from their patrol Optimus greeted Ratchet as he walked by, **"Evening Ratchet. All quiet in the base?"**

"**Yep."** Ratchet answered not taking his optics from his data pad. **"Patrols went well I take it?"**

"**A bit eventful. There was a wreck just up the hill from our base." **Optimus mentioned, **"The humans claim a little robot caused the wreck but it ran off. I don't know if they saw any little robot but we helped them clean up the wreck just the same."**

"**A…little robot?"**

Optimus shrugged, **"We never found any evidence of another robot so we'll keep out optics open just in case."**

A flash of lightening brightened the windows followed by a roll of thunder. Ratchet looked up, casting a worried look out the window.

"**Hmm. Guess we got back just in time. That second storm front finally moved in."** Optimus casually remarked, **"Well, pleasant recharge Ratchet."**

"**Uh…yeah. Same to you." **the medic replied.

Though Optimus didn't notice it, Ratchet kept staring out the window from the corner of his optic. He tried to focus on the data pad again.

_BOOM! _

Rain began to patter against the window as if the thunder was the brutal fist that punched it from the sky. The data pad was becoming far less interesting.

The medic shook his head thinking sourly, _**"Little slagger is probably long gone anyway…and even if he's not why should I care? He's the most evil Decepticon ever to be spawned from that whole faction. He's never lifted one servo to help anyone but himself."**_

_BOOM!_

Ratchet squint his optics with brief concern as the wind picked up but then hardened them.__

"_**Oh for Spark's sake Ratchet, quit thinking about it! It's not like the little monster can't take care of himself."**_ the medic growled mentally.

The rain became a sheeting torrent, roaring against the roof. Ratchet put his face in his palm, massaging the broken crest on his forehead.

_BOOM! CRASH!_

"**Slag it."** he swore under his breath.

Ratchet pushed himself out of his work chair and briskly marched to the back entrance. He paused at the door, mentally debating whether he should open it or not. The rain roared louder against the roof. Finally Ratchet slowly cracked open the door. A bar of light leaped into the rainy darkness, but he didn't see the Sparkling. Ratchet looked to the right and then to the left. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard a rather pitiful sniffle of static and a sob. There, huddled against the base wall, was the little lump of magenta metal. Starscream was hunched over holding a scraggly piece of tin over his helmet as an improvised umbrella, desperately trying to keep out of the rain.

"**Oh for the love of…"** Ratchet muttered feeling like an ogre for banishing the little guy out in the storm.

The tiny Seeker tilted his tin umbrella upward and upon noticing the light made a frantic B-line for the door. He skidded to a halt when he saw Ratchet yet again blocking the way. Starscream wiped the lubricant from his eyes and growled at him, baring his dental plates.

"**If you're going to act like THAT then you can just stay out here and get rusted."** the medic threatened as he slowly closed the door**. "It's more than you deserve."**

The red optics lowered and began to flicker in a distinct Sparkling "cry". The baby Seeker whimpered piteously, rain and mud spilling down his helmet in brown rivers. He sniffled. Ratchet rolled his optics skyward and opened the door all the way.

"_**All right**_**. Get in here."**

Little Starscream ran inside like a magenta bolt.

Ratchet pointed sternly, **"But don't think I won't put your little Decepticon aft right back outside if you give me any trouble!"**

The Sparkling stood shivering in the entryway dripping a puddle of dirty water around his feet. He dropped his piece of tin and whimpered. Ratchet grabbed one of the "bed sheet" rags he'd been using earlier and dropped it onto the wet Con's head. Starscream squeaked with surprise, fighting the cloth trap. Ratchet was about to bend down and help him dry off when the Seeklet all at once began wiping away the water and mud from his body with a strange meticulousness for one so young. The medic watched him, partially fascinated such a youngling would care so much about how clean it was. It was as if Starscream's vanity had been present all along.

After several minutes he finished and dropped the sheet. Then he toddled back into the TV room. Ratchet followed behind him until the Sparkling scrambled up onto the couch again.

"**Sure…make yourself **_**right**_** at home." **the old Autobot grumbled sarcastically.

Ratchet sat on a tire-made chair and gave the Sparkling a cross stare, **"Now listen up Decepticon. You're going to sit there all night and recharge. I don't want to hear a beep out of you until morning. And then tomorrow when this storm passes you're on your own. Got it?"**

Starscream glanced at him but didn't appear to be listening. He lounged against one of the huge pillows and snuggled his helmet into the soft material. His little thrusters tucked up near his body in a classic Sparkling curl. The large red optics closed their shutters.

"**I'll be watching you."** the medic warned as the Sparkling immediately went into recharge.

Ratchet stayed up most of the night watching the Decepticon Sparkling recharge. Dare he think it…Starscream, the merciless, egotistical, wanna-be tyrant was rather cute as a Sparkling. Not that "cute" changed Ratchet's mind about Starscream. "Cute" didn't change who and what he was. Eventually though, the monotony of the uneventful watch sent Ratchet into recharge as well.

…

_Several hours later…_

A nightmare about the base burning down and a tiny demon Seeklet laughing maniacally amidst the flames stirred Ratchet from his brief recharge with a startled snort. His optics darted. No fire. No…well there WAS a demon Seeklet but he wasn't laughing like the Unmaker. Instead Starscream was twitching in recharge.

"**Thank Primus…"** Ratchet sighed.

Slowly the Seeklet's optics opened drowsily and he gave a big yawn and squeak. He rubbed his optics and sat up, glancing around.

"**So, you're awake."** the red and white bot glanced out the window noticing a clear early morning sky, **"Well it's morning. Time for you to leave."**

As the old Autobot rose to pick up Starscream, the magenta Seeklet suddenly made a funny grinding noise and held his black tummy. He whined and looked at Ratchet. The medic recognized the symptoms.

"**Oh fine. I'll get you something to fuel up before I send you on your way."** he rose and then gave a strict point, **"But **_**don't**_** you move from that spot."**

Ratchet was only gone for about three minutes when he returned with a quick batch of low grade mixed with oil. Two clawed hands followed by a pair of round red optics poked up over the backrest of the couch. Starscream clicked at him anxiously.

"**Hold your pistons in place."** the old medic groused, moving around the couch, **"You'll get it soon enough."**

Suddenly, much to Ratchet's shock, the Seeklet hefted himself onto the backrest and took a flying leap at him. He dodged enough to avoid the Sparkling landing on his head, but Starscream still managed to latch onto his forearm. Ten silver claws dug into his paint.

"**HEY! OW! Stop it you greedy little monster!"** Ratchet barked, automatically shaking his arm.

The magenta Sparkling held on and reached for the fuel in Ratchet's hand, making determined grunts as he did. Quickly, Ratchet placed the fuel in his other hand and set it down on his chair. In one quick motion he reached over to remove the Seeklet and grabbed him by the back of his wing struts.

Big mistake.

The second Ratchet gripped Starscream's wing struts his audios were assaulted by the loudest, screechiest scream ever to erupt from a Sparkling. Starscream released his hold on Ratchet's forearm, wailing as loud as a Boeing 747. The old Autobot winced, trying to cover his audios with just one hand and failed miserably.

Inevitably the horrendous noise startled every Autobot in the base out of recharge and sent them running to find out what was going on. What they found was Ratchet leaning away from a screaming Sparkling dangling from his hand.

"**Ratchet!"** Optimus yelled over the din, **"What is going ON?"**

Ratchet just gave an irritated yet helpless look as Starscream continued to live up to his name. The Autobots gasped when the windows nearby began to crack and some shattered.

"**OOOWWWWIEEEE!"** the Seeklet screeched.

That word made Ratchet drop him on the couch. Starscream bounced once, clamored over the backrest, and immediately took off running, crying the whole way. For several long seconds the gathered Autobots just stood there, too shocked to know what to say as the Sparkling's crying faded into the base.

"**Was that Starscream?" **Bulkhead asked finally.

"**What was your first clue: the look or the scream?"** Bumblebee hit his audios to see if they still worked.

"**How did he get in here? And how did he find us anyway?"** the green mech continued.

Ratchet sighed, **"I let him in…and I don't know why I did. Primus must be testing me."**

"**So HE must've been the little robot who caused that wreck."** Prime assumed.

Ratchet nodded, deciding to hold off explaining how he'd seen the Seeklet earlier but didn't let him in then.

Prime just shook his head,** "Come on. Let's go find him." **

An explanation could wait for now. The Autobots switched on their sensors, searching for the baby Con.

As they searched, Bumblebee asked, **"So why was he screaming like that Doc Bot? You weren't grabbing him that hard."**

Prowl turned to answer, **"His wings are very sensitive."**

"**Huh?"** the yellow bot quirked his head.

"**That's why I always tried to aim my shurikens for his back and his wings."** the ninja admitted, peeking under a crate, **"His wings are a part of him and connect directly into his protoform. They're not just a fancy Mod."**

Ratchet growled, **"I was JUST trying to get him to quit clawing me! I didn't mean to hurt him. It was just the first thing to grab."**

"**No one was accusing you."** Prowl mentioned calmly.

"**Well…NOW you know all right!"** the medic huffed. **"Besides, I was going to put his Decepticon aft to the curb right after he was done refueling."**

Prowl's sharp visor slanted at the grizzled medic, **"You…were going to kick him out? A Sparkling?"**

"**Yes. Yes I was." **

"**Doesn't that strike you as a tad cold?" **the gold and black bot asked.

"**Not when it comes to Decepticons."** Ratchet huffed, **"Especially Starscream."**

_**A/N: Ok there's the first chapter…hope ya'll enjoyed this!**_


	2. Can he stay?

_**A/N: In this version I've made Sari a teenager and am not correlating this too much to the Season 3 timeline, since Starscream was a head in space at the time…SO this is an Alternate Scenario.**_

**Baby Con, the Alternate Version**

"**Can he stay?"**

**By Fire Redhead**

Sari landed in the lot outside the Autobot base, deactivated her jetpack and face shield, and quietly entered the building. Ever since she'd first discovered her Cybertronian roots and transformed into a teenager, her visits to the Autobots had become even more frequent. In fact she spent more time with her robotic brethren than she did her father. It just felt more natural now that she had upgraded and was more in tune with her robotic half. Not to mention she still had a lot to learn about her new upgrades and the Autobots were the only ones who could teach her.

She entered the base, expecting to find her friends watching TV or doing their routine training. Instead she found them in various crouched positions, seeming to seek out something. Bulkhead was closest to the door so she asked him the question.

"Lose your keys guys?" she quipped.

Bulkhead looked up from searching, **"Oh, hey Sari. No…we're looking for Starscream."**

The girl's bright blue eyes widened considerably, "Starscream? He's _here_?"

"**Well yeah."** the big green mech explained, **"But he's a Sparkling now."**

Her eyebrow arched, "Come again?"

"**A Sparkling. You know a little one?"**

"I know what a Sparkling is Bulkster…but Starscream isn't a Sparkling."

"**Well he is now and he's hiding somewhere."**

Sari glanced around cautiously, trying to picture what the treacherous Second in Command looked like in Sparkling form, "How did he become a Sparkling?"

Bulkhead shrugged his impressive shoulders, **"Dunno. Ratchet found him last night and let him in."**

"_Ratchet _let him in?"

"**Yeah, go figure!" **the mech laughed**, "Anyway Doc Bot grabbed his wings and he screamed…**_**really**_** loud." **He shook his head with remembrance,** "My audios are still ringing."**

"So he's hiding?"

Bulkhead lifted up a heavy crate as if it were made of paper, **"Yep."**

"Need help searching?"

He nodded**, "Sure. He's somewhere in this room…at least this is where he ran."**

"Ok." the teen nodded and began to search along with the Autobots.

Sari marched across the expansive manufacturing room, away from the Autobots to search in places they hadn't got to yet.

She glanced around and thought, _"Now if I were a Decepticon…where would I hide?"_

All at once a short clamor in the TV room led Sari to investigate. When she entered she glanced around but didn't see anything at first, until she looked up at the chair. There, perched on the backrest and stretching his little arm as far as he dared was a tiny version of Starscream. Sari had to stifle a squealing "Awww!" upon seeing the former traitor so cute and vulnerable looking. With his large round optics and small design he looked just a foot shorter than her. The Seeklet appeared to be reaching for something on top of the Autobot's living room "table" from the chair, but they were too far apart and his arm was too short. But he still tried, reaching for all he was worth and grunting.

"Hey, Starscream." Sari began in a gentle voice.

The Sparkling's optics shot down at her with a start as if he'd been caught.

"Whatcha lookin' for? Huh?" she cooed.

He looked at whatever he had been reaching for and then at her before he growled. Sari knew he was a Decepticon, but his little growl made her think twice about him being cute. She wondered if still possessed his infinite contempt for humans. After growling a moment he reached again for whatever he was after. Curious, Sari activated her jet pack and flew up to see what he wanted so badly. She looked on the table and saw a bottle of what looked like Energon.

Starscream, meanwhile, was entranced by Sari and her ability to hover where he could not. He watched her as if he had seen Primus himself stride into the mortal realm. But his fascination with her flight vanished when she began reaching for the Energon.

He gasped and reached even further to grab the Energon first, "MINE!"

But, he leaned too far and tumbled off of the back of chair. Luckily he buried his claws into the tires that made up the chair and he didn't hit the floor. He hung there for a moment like a cat on the screen door and began kicking his thrusters. Then he began to whimper when he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh Starscream, you poor thing. Here. Let me help you." Sari cooed again, hovering just behind him.

The Sparkling turned his head to see her. He looked scared, but then he saw the bottle of Energon in Sari's hand. Sari reached out to help him and the moment she did Starscream grabbed her arm with one of his hands.

"WHOA! Hey!" Sari shouted with a start when the Sparkling let go of the chair and his added weight drug her toward the ground.

Her jet pack whined with protest as they did a couple quick, downward spirals before they both landed unceremoniously on the floor. Luckily the jetpack took the brunt of the fall. Sari groaned, lying on her back with little Starscream sitting on her chest.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Sari asked with building anger.

Starscream gave a small growl, reached over, and wrenched the bottle of Energon out of her hand. He popped it in his mouth and began fueling himself with energetic sucking noises.

Sari sat up slowly, making Starscream settle in her lap, "Geez. All that for a bottle?"

The Sparkling drank with quiet puttering noises. He seemed content now.

"**Sari? You ok? Thought I heard a crash."** Bulkhead's voice called out as he entered the room, **"Oh hey! You found him! How'd he sneak back in here?"**

Sari just shrugged as Starscream drank his Energon in her lap.

"**Aww and looks like somebody needed a fuel up." **he smiled, leaning over.

Starscream's optics darted up at him and he growled through his bottle, keeping it as far from the encroaching mech as he could.

"**Whoa. Kinda possessive isn't he? Don't worry Starscream, I'm not gonna take your fuel."** Bulkhead tried to reassure him.

But the little Decepticon still kept his suspicious optics glued to the Autobot as he finished the Energon. When the bottle emptied with a gurgle, Starscream shook it to ensure no more was going to come out.

"**Aha!"** Ratchet barked, **"There he is."**

Starscream looked up quickly upon hearing the medic and twisted in Sari's lap so his little stubby wings were against her chest and away from Ratchet. He hissed angrily.

Ratchet stopped and placed a hand on his hip, **"Done with the Low Grade are ya? Well then, it's time to scram."**

He raised his arm and activated his magnets which yanked the Seeklet up into the air. Starscream's optics widened as he tried to figure out how to escape the crazy magnet trick that the red and white medic used on him.

"Wait! Ratchet what are you doing?" Sari asked as the Autobot started toward the door.

"**Taking care of a problem BEFORE it starts."** he explained gruffly.

"What do you mean? You're going to…" Bulkhead's face was plastered with horror.

Ratchet caught his implication, **"No! I'm just going to put him outside and let him fend for himself."**

Sari's look lessened, but not much, "But Ratchet! He's just a baby. You can't possibly expect him to take care of himself out in Detroit. Who knows what will happen to him?"

"**I don't know what will happen and I truly don't care. It'll be more than a Decepticon like him deserves."** he succinctly replied.

Quite suddenly the Energon bottle bounced off Ratchet's head. The medic looked over at little Starscream who was giving him his most angry scowl.

Ratchet shot the glare right back** "See what I mean?"**

"No Ratchet. It's not right. If you don't want to take care of him you don't have to. I'LL take care of him." Sari insisted.

"**Really?"**

She nodded.

"**Sari, do you even KNOW what you're getting yourself into? Taking care of a Sparkling is one thing, but taking care of a Decepticon is another." **Ratchet argued, **"And HE is probably the worst one!"**

"His adult reputation aside, how do you know he's the same in this state? He's only a baby after all."

Ratchet glared again at the struggling Sparkling**, "All the codes are there…they'll surface in no time at all."**

"**But…what if we turn him to our side? You know, raise him Autobot?"** Bulkhead offered.

Ratchet took a couple steps toward the door, **"**_**Sure.**_** We could do that. Then one fine day when he's bigger we'll turn our backs and **_**WHAM!**_** He certainly has no problem trying to offline Megatron; we'd be just as expendable. Mark my words."**

"I don't believe that." Sari insisted.

As they argued, Starscream all at once noticed Ratchet was heading for the door again. He didn't WANT to leave! The three didn't notice Starscream had stopped struggling and was revving up for a royal fit. Curling into a ball as if to summon all the voice he could, he suddenly screamed long and loud. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Sari all cringed and shied away from the Sparkling's surprisingly powerful voice. The Seeklet's scream vibrated the windows and threatened to blow out the Autobots' audios. Unable to cover his audios with one hand, Ratchet had no choice but to release Starscream. The Seeklet dropped to the floor with a bounce, which made him stop screaming momentarily.

_**The red and white meanie was going to throw him outside! But he wouldn't let him. Not again. **_

Little Starscream scrambled to his feet and looked for a way out. However, the big green bot and the red and white meanie were standing in the way. Then he looked at the girl with blue eyes that seemed to glow just as bright as the other bots'. She seemed to be on his side...even if she _was_ after his Energon bottle. With all haste he rushed over to the girl and hid behind her, placing her between her and the medic.

Sari looked down at the Sparkling whom had taken shelter behind her legs. He was whimpering and keeping a wary optic on Ratchet. She reached down and put her hands under his arms to pick him up. He turned out to be heavy for his size, but not as heavy as other Sparklings. She balanced the Seeklet on her hip and crossed her arms behind his back. Starscream seemed a bit taken aback by the hold, but gradually he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Look! He doesn't want to leave. He's scared!" Sari insisted.

At that moment Optimus and Prowl entered the room.

"**I take it from the screaming you found him?"** Optimus took in the scene.

"**I was just ushering him to the door."** Ratchet explained, still shaking his ringing audios.

Prowl frowned, **"You would leave a Sparkling out in Detroit by itself?"**

Ratchet pointed quickly at the Seeklet, **"If it's Starscream, YES."**

For a moment Optimus assessed the situation, as was common for his position. Here they had the Decepticon Second in Command, a Sparkling, dropped in their laps; essentially helpless. _**Should they do what was tactically right by getting rid of him? Or should they do what was morally right and take him in?**_

Prowl gestured toward the Seeklet, **"If we turn him away how are we any different than the Cons themselves?"**

"**The Cons wouldn't turn him loose…they'd offline him without a thought." **Ratchet argued.

"**Wouldn't that be the same result?" **Prowl responded. **"Do we turn a blind optic to the Autobot's most cherished beliefs when it suits us?"**

Ratchet frowned, "You never turn a blind eye on a potential threat if you want to live another solar cycle."

"He's just a Sparkling! How can he be dangerous?" Sari interjected.

"**Not yet…but he will be. He's already exhibiting a nasty little temper."** Ratchet nodded.

Prowl continued, "**With the proper training and conditioning he could be taught to reign in his temper and use it to a better cause."**

"**And what if this transformation isn't permanent? Hmm? What if he suddenly reverts to his old self? He'd kill us all…and probably enjoy doing so." **Ratchet pointed to the Sparkling.

Prime, after listening to both parties, finally raised his hands, **"All right. That's enough arguing. Prowl is right. We are sworn to protect life, not take it. Starscream is helpless and we'd be no better than Decepticons if we treated this as an opportunity to kill him instead of an act of mercy."** He glanced at Ratchet, **"BUT…this does present a certain danger to us if this effect isn't permanent. So, I want to get to the bottom of this sudden transformation. If we can find out exactly how he was changed then maybe we can know if this is a permanent or temporary state."**

Sari smiled, "So he can stay?"

"**For now yes. But I want you ALL to keep a vigilant watch on him."**

The mechs and the girl all nodded with agreement.

"**Good. Now…wait…where's Bumblebee? He needs to hear this too." **Prime asked.

"I think I might know." Sari said, carrying Starscream in that direction.

Little Starscream peered over Sari's shoulder as he was carried away. He looked at Ratchet and then impudently stuck his "tongue" out at him. The medic narrowed his optics at that.

"**I have a feeling we're going to regret this."** Ratchet muttered to himself.

…

_In the TV room…_

Bumblebee had given up the Sparkling hunt early and was playing his fighting video game. After all, the others could find Starscream and put him outside, they didn't need his help.

"Hey BB." Sari greeted.

Bumblebee didn't look at her but smiled**, "Hey Sari. Wanna play me next?**"

"No thanks. Guess what?"

"**What?"**

"Starscream gets to stay." she announced happily.

The yellow mech nodded, **"Great. That's great…WHAT?"** he dropped the controller.

"Starscream gets to stay." Sari repeated.

Bumblebee looked at her as if the Sparkling she was holding was a live cobra, **"What do you mean he's staying? He's a Decepticon! He can't stay here!"**

"Calm down BB." Sari chided.

"**Did Prime agree to this?"**

"**As a matter of fact Bumblebee, I did."** Prime entered the room, pinning the younger mech with a stern stare.

The yellow mech shook his head, **"Have you blown your logic circuits? That's Starscream!"**

"**I know who it is and if you had bothered to participate in the search you would've heard my reasoning."** The leader explained as he walked on through the TV room to his own quarters.

"**But…"**

Before the young mech could properly protest, Prime said, **"And by the way, you and Bulkhead are ordered to construct a "play pen" for him."**

Bumblebee called after him, "Don't you mean a HOLDING CELL!"

He looked at the Sparkling in Sari's arms. Many times he'd come pede to thruster with Starscream and the Decepticon ALWAYS wiped the floor with him with minimal effort. And now that he was a Sparkling he was welcomed into their base with open arms? Bumblebee didn't care how small he was, Starscream was bad news. He could just envision the little demon sneaking into his quarters and aiming a null cannon right at his face, smiling all the way. Still…maybe a "Play Pen" was a good idea to keep him locked up.

"**Just…keep him away from me."** Bumblebee said with all seriousness.

_**A/N: Well another idea purged out of my head. I have another chapter for this partially done I just need to tie it together. Also TRYING to update "A Human Friend"…sigh. **_

_**BUT I do have some great news my readers! My fiancé bought me a sound mixer and a set of microphones for my birthday. What does this mean exactly? Well this means we are going to turn my story "A Pet Squishy" into an audio drama just like my Tinman story! Only this time we're doing it ourselves. I have a new website called fire fics dot com (fanfiction won't let you write out a website so that's why it's written funny) where my Tinman story is posted and in the near future my new audio dramas! So Bookmark my page and I'll be sure to keep you updated on our progress!**_


	3. A Taste of Flight

_**A/N: Yes…I've been gone for awhile but life has been very busy with my impending wedding and my fiancé's new job. So needless to say my creative juices are being used in other venues. But I wrung a bit out to finish this little chapter. As I've said before, I'm not sure what this will become or if it will ever be finished, but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.**_

**Baby Con, the Alternate Version**

**Chapter 3: "A Taste of Flight"**

**By Fire Redhead**

_Later…_

"**Do you think this will hold him?"** Bumblebee asked, indicating the new "play pen" he and Bulkhead had just built for the new arrival.

Bulkhead tweaked one of the cables that made up the "fence" of the pen, **"Oh sure; sturdy as a rock." **He put a claw to his chin with thought,** "But it needs…something."**

"**Yeah, electrification."** The yellow mech muttered.

Not hearing his friend's comment the big green mech grabbed a nearby tire, stuffed the center with some foam and a tarp, and placed it in the pen, **"There. Needed a bed." **Then he turned and shouted, **"Hey Sari! We're done!"**

"**Uh Bulkhead, can't Starscream fly out of there?"** Bumblebee inquired, tapping his friend's back.

The wrecker mech flipped a claw, **"Naw. He can't fly yet…at least… I don't **_**think**_** he can."**

"**Well, what about sound-proofing this thing? You've heard how loud he can scream."** the younger mech warned.

"**Oh…uh…well maybe we can tweak the design later." **

Sari entered, holding the little Decepticon's hand as they walked, "Done?"

"**Yep."** Bulkhead nodded

"Here, Bulkhead. You can put him in there. He probably needs a nap anyway."

Bulkhead leaned over and delicately took the fragile Sparkling in his clamps. With all delicacy he placed him in the tire bed. Then he tucked the tarp around the little Decepticon as an encouragement to take a nap. But Starscream would have none of that. Forcibly he kicked his little feet to rid himself of the tarp.

"No!" he snapped, crawling out of the tire bed.

He immediately rushed to the pen's edge and grabbed the cables like a stereotypical prisoner. The red optics of the Sparkling darted about, taking in the pen's dimensions. From his expression the trio knew he didn't like it. Perhaps memories of being imprisoned were still fresh in his processor?

"No! I want out!" he demanded very clearly in that higher voice.

Sari gave a smile upon hearing how well he could speak knelt down next to him, "You need to take a nap Starscream. Then you can come out and play."

The Seeklet shook his helmet, "I'm not tired! I want out NOW!"

Sari stood up and said quietly to her companions, "Come on. Usually if you leave kids alone they'll go to sleep on their own."

With that the three made a discreet exit. The magenta sparkling's optics widened with shock when his request went unfulfilled.

He growled and shook the cables of the pen, "No! I want out! I want out! _I want out!_"

…

When they were out of audio shot Sari shook her head, "He sure can talk clearly for a baby. Is that normal for Sparklings?"

Bumblebee shrugged but Bulkhead stated, **"Not usually. Most Sparklings can only say a few words. Some don't talk at all; just make noises."**

"Well _he_ certainly has no trouble talking." Sari mentioned.

Bumblebee threw up his arms, **"Great! Just great! We are housing the biggest Decepticon threat second to Megatron…in OUR BASE! And all you guys can talk about is how good he talks!"** he ranted, punctuating his words.

Sari rolled her blue eyes, "Take it easy Drama Bee. He's just a Sparkling."

"**Is your memory glitched? Don't you remember when Starscream nearly killed us all?"** the yellow mech arched a brow plate.

Bulkhead was about to break up the start of the argument when a small magenta figure walked past the door. His optics widened.

"**Uh…guys."**

"**What?"** Bumblebee asked.

"**I don't think the pen was secure."** Bulkhead stated, moving toward the door.

They all crowded in the door and peeked around the door frame to see little Starscream toddling down the corridor.

"_Starscream_." Sari chided, walking up behind him.

The Sparkling didn't appear to hear her and kept walking. She trotted up behind him and scooped him up under his arms. He squeaked and blinked at her.

"How did you get out? Huh?" she asked, carrying him back to the play pen area.

When he realized where he was being taken the Seeklet kicked his thrusters, "No!"

"Yes. Nap."

"Nooo!" he whined very clearly, "Don't wanna!"

Sari frowned sternly but then Ratchet appeared from his lab.

"**Sari, before you make him scream his head off, sparklings typically take several short recharges throughout a day…if he's just taken his low grade he's going to have a lot of energy."** he stated as he walked past

Sari looked at Starscream who was still giving her a displeased scowl, "Oh. I didn't know that. Human babies usually sleep after eating."

"**Well he's **_**not**_** human."** He stated simply. **"And besides, my audios can't take much more of his screaming. Just let him go. He'll burn out soon enough"**

With that Sari put the Seeklet down and he toddled off.

"**But…how did he get out?"** Bulkhead spoke up from behind her.

"**Well, let's find out." **Bumblebee stated, zipping forward and scooping up the little Decepticon.

Starscream squeaked with surprise and struggled, "NO! _NO_!"

Quickly, Bumblebee deposited him in the play pen.

Bumblebee gestured, **"There. Now we can see how he got out."**

The Seeklet's large red optics narrowed at the Autobot and in a few defiant steps he marched toward a particular section of cables and pushed them apart, slipping through with ease.

"**Oh. Oops. Forgot to weld that part together."** Bumblebee admitted sheepishly.

Starscream took one look at the two Autobots and Sari, turned thruster, and ran down the other hallway that led to the TV room.

"I'm not tired!" he shouted in his higher Sparkling voice.

Bulkhead sighed, **"You fix the cables and make sure there aren't any **_**other**_** missed welds. I'll bring him back so we can test the pen again."**

"**Switch off your audios."** Bumblebee warned, firing up his stinger to fix the problem.

Bulkhead and Sari slowly followed after the Seeklet, just keeping him in sight as he explored the base. He glanced over his shoulder and when he saw them he squeaked and dashed into the factory wing of the base to escape. Both Bulkhead and Sari picked up the pace and entered as well to ensure he wouldn't get out of their sight. Unfortunately the Seeklet was nowhere to be seen.

…

Starscream had made his escape so his two pursuants wouldn't find him and put him back in that pen. No one was going to make _him_ nap when he wanted to play! He had luckily stumbled upon a huge room with lots of objects to hide behind and he quickly took advantage. He ducked behind a stack of crates that were piled almost twenty feet in the air. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be up there in that high place. With all the determination of a kitten trying to climb a giant flight of stairs, Starscream began his ascent. He was nearly to the top when he heard the Bulkhead say:

"**Where'd he go?"**

Sari shrugged and called, "Starscream! Starscream come out where we can see you!"

Starscream peeked around the crate he was sitting on and just a few feet below were Bulkhead's head and shoulders. Luckily the huge mech didn't see him. He sat and watched the pair fruitlessly look for him.

But then…

"He's right next to you Bulkhead." Sari stated, though she didn't see the Sparkling, just stacks of crates and tires.

The little Decepticon froze, fearing he'd been spotted.

Bulkhead stopped moving, **"Where? I don't see him."**

"There's an All Spark signature really close to you…that's gotta be him." Sari explained.

The Seeklet knew he was about to be caught when Bulkhead looked almost in his direction.

Bulkhead's jaw creaked as he poked at the piles of crates beside him**, "I'll bet he's hiding in this…YAAGGH! HEY!"**

The big green mech shouted with a start when a magenta and black dervish leaped from a crate above him and landed on his head. Bulkhead staggered wildly and Starscream fell off his head, bounced against his wide chest plate and landed squarely on the end of a plank of wood. Before Sari could rush to the fallen Sparkling, Bulkhead accidentally stomped down on the opposite end of the board, catapulting Starscream across the room!

"Starscream!" Sari shouted with horror as the Seeklet flew through the air.

…

It all happened so fast. One second Starscream was hiding, the next he jumped on the big mech's head to surprise him, and now…he was…he was FLYING! He flew through the air, eyes wide. Almost automatically his little body rolled over so he was cockpit down, head forward, legs extended out behind him. Though only a few seconds, everything seemed to go in slow motion for the Seeklet. He smiled, even when he unceremoniously crashed into a line of empty oil drums.

…

"Oh no! Starscream!" Sari shouted, running to where the Seeklet crashed.

Bulkhead, suddenly realized what he'd done and followed, **"Oops."**

Sari jumped over a barrel and pushed another out of the way to find Starscream rolling over into a sitting position. He was smiling, his red optics alight with joy.

"Whee! Again! Again!" he laughed, clapping his hands.

The teenager smiled at him but then noticed the dent on his shoulder and the scraped metal of his knee cap. Starscream seemed oblivious to his minor injuries until his optics followed hers. He took one look at his knee which was leaking a bit of hydraulic fluid and his optics got huge. His little lip quivered and he began to bawl.

"Oh!" Sari cooed, gently hefting him up despite his volume, "Shh, shh. It's ok Starscream. You're ok."

"Owwiee!" the Seeklet cried.

Bulkhead grimaced and clicked his clamps together, looking very remorseful about the accident he had inadvertently caused. **"Sorry little guy…**"

"It's ok Bulkhead. Let's just get him to Ratchet." Sari assured, making her way to the med bay.

Of course, Starscream's crying was immediately heard by the cantankerous medic.

He poked his head out of the med bay with annoyance, **"What happened now?"**

"A little accident." Sari said simply still trying to console the crying Sparkling.

"**A bit more specific please."** the medic grumbled.

"Scraped knee, dented shoulder." she explained.

Ratchet looked toward the ceiling with a groan, **"Oh, all right. Bring him in."**

With that the medic took the crying Sparkling and placed him on the table for a quick exam.

He found the two problem areas and huffed, **"Nothing serious; hardly a reason to cry if you ask me." **

Whipping out a device that resembled a tattoo gun mixed with a grease gun, Ratchet sprayed the knee scrape and then quickly popped the dent out. All the while Starscream was crying.

"**There. That should work until his self-repair kicks in." **Ratchet tapped the Sparkling on the head to get his attention, "**And you can **_**stop**_** crying Starscream! You're all fixed." **

Starscream looked at his fixed knee and then his shoulder and sniffled with static, "K."

Ratchet picked up the Seeklet and placed him next to Sari on the floor.

"There you go Starscream. All better." the teen smiled.

For a second Starscream looked at himself to ensure he was indeed repaired. Then he looked to Sari and pointed down the corridor from where they came.

"Again!" he insisted.

"Again?"

"Fly!" Starscream bounced on his thrusters, "I want to fly again!"

Ratchet grunted coarsely, **"Absolutely NOT! I don't need any more "accidents" from you today."**

The large red optics turned to him as he insisted, "I want to fly!"

"**Well that's not going to happen kid."** Ratchet stated.

For a second Starscream looked like he might cry again but instead he marched over to Ratchet's ankle and gave him a swift kick.

"**Hey! Why you rotten little grease spot!"** the old medic barked.

Before Starscream could get out of reach, Ratchet grabbed him. The Seeklet squeaked with protest, kicking his feet. Ratchet of course ignored his objections and sat down in his chair. With direct movements he draped the naughty Sparkling behind his knee joint.

"What are you doing?" Sari piped up.

"**I'm going to give this Decepticon exactly what he deserves."**

Using two fingers Ratchet smacked the tiny magenta skid plate.

"OW!" the Sparkling screamed, kicking his legs.

Sari winced as he was dealt two more good smacks. Ratchet, however, seemed pleased. When the punishment was complete, Ratchet returned Starscream to the ground. The Seeklet darted a short distance away, rubbing his bottom.

"Ow." he whimpered.

Ratchet leaned forward with a stern glare, **"Let that be a lesson to you Starscream. Don't be a brat. Got it?"**

The Sparkling ducked his head.

Sari knelt beside him, "Why don't you tell Ratchet you're sorry."

"Why?" Starscream asked indignantly.

"Because you kicked him even after he fixed you up. Tell him you're sorry."

The red optics narrowed but then looked quickly to Ratchet and then down again, "I'm sorry."

Sari patted his helmet, "There you go. Come on. Why don't we go play a game? Would you like that?"

Starscream perked up at the idea of playing, "A flying game?"

The transorganic girl took his hand, "Well…maybe."

Starscream walked with Sari, still thinking. No matter what that red and white meanie said, he was going to fly. But…he certainly wasn't going to kick him again.


	4. I believe I can fly

**Baby Con, the Alternate Version**

"**I Believe I Can Fly"**

_The following day…_

"**There you go little fellah. Drink up."** Bulkhead said gently as he cradled Sparkling Starscream in the crook of his brawny arm while delicately popping the Energon bottle into his mouth.

With eagerness the little Decepticon gripped the container and began draining it. He made tiny purr-like noises as the low grade disappeared.

Bulkhead smirked, **"You know, I like him a lot better this way."**

"**At least it shuts him up for two minutes."** Bumblebee remarked, taking a sip of his own morning fuel.

Quite suddenly the empty Energon bottle bounced off of Bumblebee's helmet.

"**Hey! What the…?"** he swiped his hand with defense.

Starscream giggled.

Bulkhead chuckled,stooping to pick of the empty container.** "He's got quite the aim for a little guy."**

Bumblebee gave the impudent Sparkling a glare before returning to his fuel, **"I'll show **_**him**_** 'good aim' when I throw him out that window."**

Since his breakfast was done, Starscream began to squirm out of the green bot's arm.

"**Hey, slow down little fellah. Where do you think you're going?" **the big mech inquired, trying to keep the Sparkling in one spot.

"I wanna go play!" Starscream insisted very clearly.

"**All right. But stay inside the base so we can watch you."**

Compliantly, Bulkhead set the Seeklet on the ground and watched him run down the corridor as fast as his little legs would carry him. Starscream, of course, had no intention of staying inside the base. He had a mission; and that mission was flying. The day before he had gotten a lovely taste of that sensation and he wanted to experience it again.

As he rounded a corner he suddenly felt two thin squishy arms wrap around his body and squeeze. The Seeklet let loose a squeak of surprise and wiggled.

He heard Sari laugh as she hugged him, "Hey Starscream where are you going?"

Starscream made an irritated face since his plans were being stalled.

Then he whined, "_Noooo_…wanna play!"

The teen "baby talked" to him, "But you're just so cute I have to hug you!"

That only made the baby Decepticon whine even more, _"NOOO!"_

"I'm not letting you go until you say please." Sari insisted.

Starscream kicked and struggled, hissing through his vents.

"Say please and you can go play."

The Seeklet stopped struggling and made a low moaning sound, "Please?"

Sari finally let him go, "Ok then. Go play"

Upon discovering he was free, Starscream made a B-line for the big manufacturing wing of the base.

"But STAY inside!" she shouted as a side note.

Sari followed after him just to make sure he was in sight and not getting into trouble. But when she got there the Seeklet had vanished.

She groaned, "Great…where'd he get to now?"

All at once she heard the hollow bang of an oil drum outside. Curious, she trotted to the windows and immediately she spotted Starscream. He was looking at the empty oil drums outside the base. For a moment he circled them and then seemed to select one, which he climbed atop.

"What in the world is he doing?" the girl wondered.

…

Little Starscream climbed onto an empty oil drum behind Autobot headquarters. The barrel wobbled precariously as he shakily stood on its top, arms spanned for balance. When he was certain his perch was solid he stared up at the sky. High above, skimming the clouds was a passenger plane of some sort. The Seeklet smiled with wonder and chirped.

_If that huge metal beast could fly then so could he. _

He stared at the ground a couple feet below.

_The only question was: how __does__ one fly?_

No one had ever shown him how to fly and he wasn't sure anyone could. None of the other robots could fly. Well… Sari, she could fly with her jet pack thingy. Something deep inside told Starscream that _he_ could fly and he was determined to learn how.

The tiny Seeklet steadied himself on the barrel, his face fixed in a serious frown. He squatted down, wiggling his aft as if to build up some kind of take-off energy. Then, with a mighty leap he launched off the barrel toward the blue sky. But gravity, being impartial to human, Autobot, and baby Decepticon alike, refused to grant him a pardon. He dropped like a stone back onto the concrete, luckily landing on his feet.

Starscream squeaked and stared at the sky again.

_That sure didn't feel like flying._

Mentally the Sparkling crossed off the "aft shaking to build momentum" attempt. Stubbornly he climbed back onto the barrel for another go. This time he aimed his arms out in front of him and leaped off his launch pad. His feet still met concrete.

…

Unbeknownst to Starscream he was being watched by Sari and very soon Bumblebee.

"**Whatcha lookin' at Sari?"** the yellow mech asked.

Sari put a hand on her hip when her friend approached, "I told him to stay inside...and WHERE does he go?"

"**And you're surprised? Starscream wouldn't even do what **_**Megatron**_** told him to do." **Bumblebee quirked his head upon looking out the window, "**What is he doing?"**

"Trying to fly, I suppose."

Bumblebee snorted, **"He's never going to fly with those stubby wings. My tire is wider than both of those things tip to tip."**

Sari sighed and watched as the magenta Sparkling made another attempt—failed attempt.

"Poor Starscream. Could you, keep an eye on him for me? I have to talk to Prime."

The yellow bot grudgingly nodded.

…

By his tenth leap Starscream was growing very frustrated. Huffing indignantly the little Con looked back at his "launching" barrel.

_Maybe…he needed a higher launch pad?_

He looked around and noticed a stack of barrels that was much taller. Determined he ascended the precarious mountain of barrels until he stood at the peak.

_Yeah this was much higher._

The Seeklet rose up on the tips of his pointed feet, arms raised.

_He would do it. He just knew he would._

Unafraid he sprang from the barrel mountain, grimacing with effort. But, once again, gravity foiled his feeble attempt. Starscream gave a startled buzz as he fell back down. Only this time he crashed into the barrels near the bottom of the pile with a calamitous bang. The magenta Sparkling rolled thruster over helmet across the concrete until he came to an unceremonious stop on his aft. Scuffs and smudges marred his plating.

With a snarl of rage the Sparkling leaped up and tried to kick a rolling barrel. He missed and fell on his bottom again. The Seeklet sniffled and began to cry with frustration.

_Why __couldn't he fly? He had wings____didn't he? Why didn't they work?_

He let the front of his helmet drop in his hands, lubricants seeping out from under his optic shutters. He cried more and more until he stared longingly at the sky. Then, he saw the roof of the Autobot base—so close to the sky.

…

"Hi Optimus." Sari greeted the red and blue leader as she entered his personal quarters.

"**Hello Sari."** the mech turned in his chair.

The transorganic activated her jet pack quickly and ascended onto his desk to be at "eye level" with him.

When she landed she said, "I was just wondering…have you figured out how Starscream turned into a Sparkling?"

The leader sighed through his vents, **"Well I have some theories I guess…Ratchet is the primary scientist here. He'll probably figure it out."**

"Well what do _you_ think?"

"**Me? If I were to guess I'd say the All Spark fragment in his forehead had something to do with it."**

She nodded, "I was thinking that too."

He touched a console, **"I've been sorting through Teletran's records but I can't find anything pertaining to this kind of incident.**" He touched another button and a detailed bio of Starscream popped up, **"After we captured him once we gained a bit more knowledge of his construction."**

Sari frowned, "You mean you didn't know how he was built before?"

"**Starscream is what we call a Seeker. Even though most Decepticons are flight capable, Starscream is considered the elite of his faction."**

"Really?"

The bio scrolled, **"Most of the information on him was lost or deleted…probably by himself. But given his ego, he wanted to leave his achievements intact for anyone to see."**

Though she was Cybertronian, Sari couldn't yet read the strange robotic writing. Prowl was teaching her but it was slow going, "So what does it say?"

"**Oh it's a long list of flight records and achievements. But I thought this was one didn't fit."** He brought up a single string of data, **"The Cybertronian Scientific Achievement Award."**

"What's that?"

"**If I remember right, it's a VERY prestigious award given to a top ranking scientist on our world."**

Sari blinked, "So you're saying…Starscream was a scientist?"

"**Unless this is forged."** Prime shrugged, **"Of course…with his knowledge of cloning that would make sense. He just turned his drive from science to conquest."**

The girl thought a moment, "So he's _actually_ really smart."

Prime smirked, **"But chronically unlucky…and too arrogant to make his plans work."**

Sari shook her head, "So that's why he can talk so clearly. He's like a child prodigy."

"**Maybe so." **The red and blue bot glanced around, "**Where is he by the way? Weren't you watching him?"**

"Bee is doing that right now."

The leader frowned and stood, **"That's…I think we'd better check."**

"What? Don't you trust Bumblebee?"

Optimus shrugged a bit, "**Mostly…unless he gets bored."**

Sari activated her jet pack to follow him, "Good point"

The two made their way across the base until they spotted the yellow mech.

"**Bumblebee have you seen Starscream?"** Optimus asked.

"**He was out back trying to fly off the barrels. I think he's still there."** he admitted.

"Bee! I _thought_ you were watching him?" Sari scolded.

"**Well I was!"** Bumblebee argued, **"But…"**

Suddenly Bulkhead shouted from outside, **"HEY! OH PRIMUS! STARSCREAM, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" **

The three shared a look and rushed outside to see what was happening. Bulkhead was standing alone in the courtyard his hinged jaw agape as he stared toward the roof.

"**What's wrong Bulkhead?"** Optimus shouted.

The big green bot pointed a clamp upward. The Autobots and Sari looked and gasped upon seeing little Starscream tottering on the ledge of the base roof.

The girl screamed, hands flying to her face with horror, "STARSCREAM! What are you doing? You'll fall!"

As usual the Seeklet didn't appear to be listening. He was instead looking at the sky, holding his little arms up as if reaching for the clouds.

"**How did he even GET up there?"** Bumblebee asked incredulously.

Bulkhead shrugged.

Sari shouted, "Who cares! We have to get him down!"

The three Autobots stared at the precarious position of the Seeklet bouncing on his feet as if preparing himself to take off.

"Don't DO that Starscream! You're going to fall!**"** Sari shouted with worry as she was activating her jet pack.

The girl's pack activating seemed to finally snap the Sparkling out of his mission for the moment. He looked down at the assembled Autobots.

"**Just stay put Starscream. We'll get you down."** Optimus reassured.

The little Decepticon stomped his thruster, "NO! I wanna fly!"

"**You can't fly Starscream! You're too little!" **Bulkhead shouted up at him.

"AM NOT!" the Seeklet argued and added, "You're too fat!"

Bulkhead's optics widened at the rude remark.

Optimus held up his hands pleadingly, **"Please Starscream! Don't move! Just stay right there."**

"NO! I wanna fly!" the Sparkling impudently stuck his "tongue" out at him.

"**Little grease spot."** Bumblebee growled. **"Yeah! Go on! Jump!"**

"**Quiet Bumblebee!"** Optimus barked.

Starscream focused on the sky again, not letting the watching Autobots deter him from his mission. He was going to fly and that was that. Taking a couple steps back to gain momentum, the Seeklet suddenly sprinted for the ledge and jumped, arms outstretched.

"_**NO!"**_ they all seemed to shout at once.

For the briefest instant the magenta Sparkling seemed to glide, but predictably gravity took hold. When gravity's tug pulled at him, Starscream gave a squeak of surprise and flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to gain some altitude. He tumbled, head over thrusters toward the ground, but luckily Sari swooped in, snagged the Sparkling around the middle, and yanked him away from the ground. The Seeklet was shaking with closed optics but cracked one open when he didn't feel himself falling anymore. Instead of blue sky, the stern blue face of Optimus was glaring at him.

"**Starscream! Don't EVER do that again! You could've been scrap!"** he scolded as Sari landed.

The Seeklet shrunk down at the leader's tone but cried stubbornly, "I wanna fly!"

"**Not today."** Optimus shook his head. **"Bulkhead put him back in his play pen. I don't want any more accidents."**

"**All right Boss Bot." **the big mech took the Sparkling and did as he was told.

"But I wanna fly! I wanna fly!" Starscream cried as he was taken inside.

Optimus shook his head again, **"If he keeps that up he's going to seriously hurt himself."**

"Poor Starscream. He just wants to fly so badly." Sari mentioned sadly as she began to follow Bulkhead into the base.

…

_Later in Prowl's quarters…_

Prowl was in the middle of a Spark Centering mantra when the chime at the door made his sharp blue visor arch with interest…and mild annoyance at being interrupted.

"**Enter."**

Sari appeared from behind the retractable shade, "Hey Prowl."

"**Good afternoon Sari." **The lanky black and gold mech greeted, getting out of his akimbo stance.

"Could I ask you something?"

He nodded**, "Of course."**

"Well…it's more of a favor."

"**What kind of favor?"** the mech asked.

"Could you…I mean…would you be able to teach Starscream how to fly?"


End file.
